


Race, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-10
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Yeah, except I don't drive 55 like some elderly gentlemen I know."





	Race, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Race**

**by: Montiese**

**Character(s):** CJ, Leo, Toby, Cliff, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** "Yeah, except I don't drive 55 like some elderly gentlemen I know."  
**Author's Note:** Just some goofiness to make a long bus ride shorter. 

CJ laid on the horn outside of Donna and Cliff's building. They both came tumbling out the front door...Cliff carried all the suitcases. Leo's SUV pulled up alongside CJ's. He rolled down the window, motioning for her to do the same. 

"What?" she asked. 

"$500 says I get there first. Those Mapquest directions you have will turn it into a Lewis and Clark expedition." 

"Yeah, except I don't drive 55 like some elderly gentlemen I know." 

Nora laughed. 

"Hey CJ, $500 and back massages for the week." 

She smirked. 

"You're on. You don't want a piece of me, Mr. Vice-President." 

"On the contrary, I want every inch." 

Toby covered his ears, cringing. 

"Hey, I am too young to go deaf." He pleaded. 

"Get in the car Clifford." Leo said. "Time to burn rubber." 

"Leo, I think the last time you burned rubber, Ike was in the White House." Josh said. 

Cliff closed the door, buckling himself in. 

"Shut up Josh." Leo and Toby said in unison. 

CJ blew her husband a kiss before pulling out of the parking spot. 

"I'll give you a head start Claudia Jean. I am sure my back will be sore when you finally arrive...hope you brought the oil I like." 

Again, Toby interjected, this time warning that he had virgin ears. 

"Eat my dust Leo McGarry. You better hit an ATM on the way down because I want my money up front." 

The SUV carrying one-half of CJ McGarry's Senior Staff tore off down the DC street. 

"You do realize they'll probably beat us there right?" Cliff asked. 

"Sure." Toby said. "Leo will give up the $500 and get the back massages for free." 


End file.
